


screaming my name like it's going out of style

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Clothes, hinata wears kageyama's jersey and he thinks it's hot, yeah it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Kageyama liked to think that he was past this whole honeymoon stage.But then there were moments like these, where Kageyama felt like a sex-starved teenager, and could feel himself once again become completely obsessed with Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 651





	screaming my name like it's going out of style

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,trying something new, as you can see
> 
> if you know me and you found this. no you didn't. leave. this is my lowest point by far

Kageyama liked to think that he was past this whole honeymoon stage.

He and Hinata had been together since high school, got engaged as soon as Hinata got back from Brazil, and after years of being by each other’s side Kageyama had mostly gotten used to his little dumbass. He didn’t get flustered every time they kissed anymore, didn’t blush whenever Hinata was undressed, didn’t toss and turn at night with images of the redhead keeping him up. He thought he had grown out of that stuff.

But then there were moments like these, where Kageyama felt like a sex-starved teenager, and could feel himself once again become completely obsessed with Shoyo. 

He had just gotten back to their apartment, tired after a long day of practice. Hinata had a day off—he had teased Kageyama about that endlessly, that he got to stay home while his fiancé had to go to practice—so Kageyama wasn’t at all surprised when he stepped into their bedroom and found Shoyo sprawled across the sheets on his back, sleeping peacefully.

But something about the sight before him made him freeze. Because Hinata was wearing Kageyama’s jersey, and that was all he had on.

It shouldn’t have been a big deal. It was just a shirt, after all. But something about seeing it on Hinata made Kageyama grip at the doorway, like he was trying to anchor onto something, to make sure this sight didn’t disappear.

The jersey was way too big on Hinata, covering half his thighs. It made him look so much smaller, engulfed in the fabric. His head was thrown to the side, a serene smile pulling at his lips, and his arms and legs were thrown open to put him completely on display, and the whole image was slowly starting to drive Kageyama over the edge. 

He released his death grip on the doorway with a long exhale, and took a step forward, slowly making his way to the bed. He was careful to not jostle the bed as he sat down gently beside Hinata and ghosted a finger over the shirt, until he was past the hem of the fabric.

Hinata’s eyebrows pulled together and he shivered slightly, and Kageyama had to hold back a laugh. He forgot sometimes just how sensitive Hinata was, but it looked like he was ticklish from just a finger running over his shirt.

Kageyama reached the shirt hem and hiked it up slightly, showing more of Hinata’s thighs, the place where his sun-kissed skin turned milky white, the place that only Kageyama got to touch. That thought made him smile, and he put his hand over Hinata’s thigh, just barely dipping his fingers between his legs.

Shoyo groaned and cracked open his eyes, blinking down at Kageyama. “Tobi,” he said, voice small and tired, “you’re home already.” 

Kageyama laughed. “It’s five in the afternoon. How long have you been asleep?”

Hinata wiped at his eyes and started to sit up. “I took a nap after lunch. What are you doing?”

Kageyama started to flush. What was he doing? Admiring his fiancé? creeping on him while he was asleep? Getting way too turned on by a piece of fabric? All of the above?

“Nothing,” he said, which was the best answer he could come up with, as he pulled his hand away a little too quickly.

“Liar,” Hinata said, a grin sneaking onto his face. He reached up and pulled his arms around Kageyama’s neck, starting to crawl into his lap.

Kageyama’s throat went dry. “Don’t-“ he tried to start, but Hinata was already in his lap, and by the shit-eating grin that he was wearing, Kageyama knew that he had him figured out.

“Hard already, Yama?” Hinata rolled his hips back, not once breaking eye contact with Kageyama, who was currently struggling to breathe. “Is that what you were doing? Getting off on touching me while I was asleep?” He giggled, leaning forward to speak softly into Kageyama’s ear. “Come on, tell me the truth, Tobio.” He drew out his name, his voice low and smooth, dripping with sweetness like honey. 

That was all it took for Kageyama to break.

He pushed them both forward, pinning Hinata to the bed. Hinata’s eyes went wide, and the smirk was wiped from his face as Kageyama hovered over him.

“I don’t know what you expected. Wearing this, like you didn’t know it would drive me crazy.” His hand returned to toying with the hem of the shirt, almost reverentially pulling at the fabric.

Hinata blinked up at him, realization dawning, and his smug grin returned. “You have a thing for me in your jersey?” He hooked a leg around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him closer. “You want me to put on the shorts, too? Pull on some shin guards and elbow pads? That’s kinky, Tobio.”

Kageyama was turning redder by the second. He mumbled a “shut up,” and it only seemed to spur on Hinata further, because he reached up and pulled his arms around Kageyama.

“Make me,” he said, and Kageyama decided this was it. He was going to die today—Hinata was going to kill him.

But hopefully, he’d at least get to fuck him first.

He leaned down to meet Hinata’s lips desperately, pulling him into a searing kiss. Hinata gripped at Kageyama’s shirt, whimpering as he tried to meet the intensity. 

Kageyama didn’t linger on Hinata’s lips before he was kissing his way down his chin and onto his collarbone. He pulled down the shirt to expose more of that milky white skin, clear and unmarred.

Kageyama decided he had to fix that immediately, and started to suck and nip at his neck.

“Yama,” Hinata said, voice already getting breathy. “I have practice tomorrow, everyone will see-“ He trailed off with a whimper as Kageyama bit down softly on his neck.

Kageyama looked over his work approvingly. There were already one or two darker spots starting to bloom. “I want them to see,” he said, and he leaned down so his breath was ghosting in Hinata’s ear. “I want all of them to know that you’re mine.”

Hinata keened at that, tossing back his head.

“You like that?” He chuckled. “You like them seeing who you belong to?”

Hinata swallowed a whimper and nodded. 

Kageyama was the one grinning now as he pulled back. “That’s kinky, Shoyo.”

“Tobioo,” Hinata whined, trying and failing to sound commanding. “No teasing.”

“I’m just returning the favor,” Kageyama said, and he reached back to the hem of the shirt, pushing it up so that Hinata was exposed. 

Hinata whimpered at the cool air hitting him. He was half hard already, Kageyama noticed with a smirk, though he chose to ignore that and instead bring his hands back to Hinata’s thighs. 

Hinata groaned and bucked his hips up, but he only met air. “Yamaaa,” he whimpered, “please touch me.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “So desperate already. I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Please, I need it,” he cried. “Come on. Touch me. Remind me who I belong to.”

Kageyama’s smile disappeared, because fuck, even now Hinata knew the perfect way to drive him crazy. 

He brought his hand to Hinata’s length and started to stroke him gently. “So needy before I even start,” he sighed. 

Hinata moaned at the touch and tried to buck into it, so Kageyama used his free hand to hold his hips down with a bruising grip. “Stay still for me, sweetheart.”

Hinata continued to make desperate pleas for more, but he managed to keep his hips under control, even as Kageyama started to gain speed.

“Tobio,” he whimpered, as he threw his head to the side. “I need more, please.”

“More?” Kageyama sped up, and Hinata had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. “More of what?”

“Yamaa-”

Kageyama lifted his hand that was holding Hinata down and brought it over his lips, shushing him. “You have to tell me what you want, baby.”

Hinata swallowed and opened his eyes, staring up at Kageyama, his expression desperate. “Please, Yama. I need you inside.”

Hinata whined at the loss as Kageyama released his hand from his length, pulling back to his knees. He smirked down at him. “Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Kageyama reached for the drawer as Hinata turned over and pulled out a clear bottle, dropping it on the bed, before he looked back to Hinata.

He had seen him like this countless times, balanced on his knees and hugging a pillow, back arched beautifully. But this time Kageyama had to pause just to stare, because stretched across the back of the jersey in block lettering was his own name, clear and simple, completely covering Hinata's shoulderblades.

Hinata turned to look over his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Kageyama snapped out of his stupor. He brought a hand to Hinata’s ass, squeezing it and forcing the redhead to bury his head in the pillow again. 

“God,” he sighed, “you’re so beautiful.” He hiked up the shirt to Hinata’s back, though he kept the name clear across his back, and ran his hand up and down his spine. “So pretty, and all mine.”

Hinata shivered and turned his head to the side. “Hurry up.”

Kageyama laughed and reached for the bottle he had thrown aside. “So impatient,” he sighed as he poured the lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cool liquid. “Can’t go five minutes without something up your ass.”

Hinata glared over his shoulder. “Shut up before I decide to go jerk off in the bathroom.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Like you would let me stop now.” He brought a finger to Hinata’s hole, circling it and forcing a whimper out of him. “If I got up you would come begging on your knees for my cock-"

“Yama-“

He pulled back his hand. “Maybe I should just leave you here,” he said, “maybe I should see how far you’ll go just to get fucked-”

“Tobio.” Hinata twisted back so he could grab Kageyama by his shirt, latching onto him. He blinked up at him, practically batting his eyelashes. “Come on. Make me yours.” 

Kageyama paused, and Hinata noticed—he pulled him down by the collar until his breath ghosted over his skin. “That’s what you like about this, isn’t it? Your name all over me? Seeing just how much I belong to you?” He leaned closer, lips brushing across his chin. “So, show me. Show me that I’m yours. Fuck me until I’m screaming your name.”

Kageyama swallowed back a groan. “God, Shoyo.” He grabbed the hand from his collar and pinned it back down to the mattress, using his other hand to press on Hinata’s back and force him to arch back. “You drive me fucking insane. I don’t think you even understand, just what you do to me.” He dropped Hinata’s wrist and returned his hand to his ass, slowly starting to press him open with a lubed finger. “So open already, so ready to have me inside you.”

Hinata gripped at the sheets, arching into the touch. “Just for you,” he whined, “only for you-”

“Damn right. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” Hinata was still slightly stretched from last time, so it didn’t take long before he was dipping in a second finger. 

Hinata buried a moan in the sheets. “More, Yama, please-“

He cried out, half in pain, as Kageyama inserted a third finger. “God, you won’t even let me try to be gentle with you,” he sighed, “so fucking desperate.”

Hinata looked over his shoulder to stare at Kageyama. “Can’t help it- I need you, I need you in me-“ He was thrusting back against Kageyama now, needy for contact.

“Poor thing,” Kageyama sighed, trying to hide his smirk as he stretched the smaller man open. “Already begging for more.” 

Kageyama pulled his fingers out, and Hinata whined, pushing back his hips. “Please, Tobio-”

“Calm down,” he laughed, “I’m gonna fuck you, just give me a second.”

Hinata rolled onto his back as Kageyama sat up. He stared at Kageyama’s hand, biting his lip as he watched him pull off his shorts and spread lube over himself. “You’re so big, Yama.”

Kageyama laughed. “Trying to flatter me?”

Hinata smirked. “I don’t just mean there. You’re so much bigger than me. You could just hold me down and do whatever you want- I’d just have to lay back and take it.” He spread his legs wider. “So, Tobi? Are you gonna take me, or what?”

Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat. “Wait.” He leaned over Hinata, pulling his arms up. Kageyama grabbed the jersey and pulled it up, shifting it all the way around.

“Oh my god,” Hinata said, half laughing as he looked down at where Kageyama’s name was now plastered on his chest. “You are seriously into this thing, aren’t you?”

Kageyama started to flush. “Like you aren’t,” he mumbled, “practically came because I gave you a hickey.”

Hinata reached up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “I guess we’re both weirdos, huh? Now hurry up and fuck me, you kinky piece of shit.”

Kageyama leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Horny dumbass.”

Hinata scrunched up his face. “Needy bastard.”

“Slut.”

“Whore.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, or what?”

Hinata brought his hands to Kageyama’s cheeks. “Please, Tobio.”

“I guess since you’re begging.” Kageyama smiled and pulled back to line himself up. 

Hinata lowered his hands to frame his head, smiling softly up at him. “Oh yeah, because I’m the desperate one. Not the guy who got hard just from seeing someone else wearing his shirt-”

Hinata cut himself off with a surprised moan as Kageyama thrust in all at once, grabbing onto Hinata’s hips and pulling him forward.

“Unfair, Tobio-” Hinata started to whine, but then Kageyama pulled back and thrusted again, and he had to bite his lip to stay quiet. 

“Aw,” Kageyama laughed, “you’re getting shy now?” He leaned over Hinata, boxing him in with his forearms. “Come on, Shoyo. I want to hear you. Screaming my name, just like you said you would.”

Hinata threw his head back with a whimper, but he still managed to grin up at Kageyama, licking over his lips. “Go on, then,” he said, “make me scream.”

Kageyama’s eyes flashed, and he felt himself snap. 

He held Shoyo’s hips with a bruising grip and pulled him back onto his cock, setting a fast pace right away, already searching for the spot that would make Hinata lose his mind. Not that he needed it; Shoyo was turning into a mess already, mouth falling open and fists twisted into the sheets, his brief attempt to hide his moans forgotten almost immediately. 

“Oh fuck,” Shoyo cried, tossing his head to the side and starting to pull at his own hair. “Fuck yes, Tobio, don’t stop-”

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel some kind of pride, that he was the one making Shoyo fall apart, that he was the only one who could touch him, the only one who could pinpoint every spot that would drive him crazy. 

Hinata whined. “I’m all yours, Tobio, all yours-”

“Fuck,” Kageyama snapped, “yeah you are—no one else would ever be able to fuck you like this, would they? No one else can make you beg for it, like the slut you are, just for me.”

Hinata keened. “Fuck yeah, I’m your little slut, all for you-”

Kageyama shifted slightly and Hinata’s eyes went wide, as he threw back his head in a silent scream, tightening around Kageyama. “Oh my god, right there-”

Tobio smirked down at him and started to focus on that spot, brushing past it with each thrust.

Hinata’s back arched. “Fuck yes, oh my god, it’s so good, Tobio- it’s so fucking good- Don’t stop-”

Kageyama leaned over him and pulled Shoyo closer, pressing his mouth against his ear. “I told you, I’m not gonna stop until you scream my name.”

Hinata moaned in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Tobio, holding him as tight as he could. “I’m so close- Tobio, I’m gonna come-”

Kageyama could feel himself getting closer as well, thrusts starting to grow erratic as his stomach coiled. He slowed down to simply grind against Hinata’s prostate. “Go on, then,” he said, speaking low right against his ear. “Come for me.”

“Oh my god, Tobio-” Hinata raked his nails over Kageyama’s back, and then he was spilling between them with a loud cry of Kageyama’s name.

The sound of his name threw Kageyama over the edge, and he held himself flush against Hinata, groaning as he filled him up, making Hinata shiver and let out one last weak moan.

They stayed like that for a minute, holding each other tight, panting against each other while they both came down from their highs. Slowly, Hinata unwound his arms and legs from Kageyama and let him pull back, scrunching up his face as he pulled out. 

“Wow,” Hinata sighed, “that was- Wow.”

Kageyama laughed weakly and flopped down beside him. “I can still make you say, wow, huh?”

Hinata rolled over to punch him lightly on the chest. “I feel all ‘wow’ every time, idiot. That was just… especially wow.” He grinned. “I still can’t believe you fucked me like that because of a t-shirt.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

Hinata hummed and rested his head on Kageyama’s chest. “Yeah, I’m definitely wearing this to bed again soon.”

Kageyama sat up immediately. “Oh, hell no-”

Hinata blinked up at him. “Why not? You thought it was, like, the sexiest thing on the planet! I mean, you actually called a slut- usually I have to practically beg you to do that-”

Kageyama covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. “That’s exactly the problem, dumbass.”

“I don’t see a problem at all!”

Kageyama groaned. “Shoyo, if you don’t take that thing off right now, we aren’t ever going to leave this room again.”

Hinata giggled and reached up to grip Kageyama’s shoulders. “I don’t mind that at all.”

Yeah, just as Kageyama thought—Shoyo was really going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest oneshot i've ever written....
> 
> ig i'm officially a fanfic writer now that i've resorted to smut


End file.
